White Knights
by SamanthaKathy
Summary: When an NCIS team from Los Angeles comes to Hawaii to take over one of Five-0's cases, Danny Williams is understandably pissed. But Chin Ho Kelly feels that there is more to Danny's anger, especially considering Sam Hanna is taking the brunt of it. But when Steve McGarrett and G. Callen are kidnapped, Sam and Danny are suddenly working together like they've been partners for years.


**Author's note: originally published 17 September 2011 on AO3. **

**Set somewhere mid-season 1 for Hawaii Five-0 and mid-season 2 for NCIS:LA.**

**Written for the prompts: NCIS LA/H50 crossover: Steve/Danny, Sam/G, Steve and Callen are kidnapped, and Danny and Sam have to save them. & NCIS: LA/H50 crossover, the two teams meet up. Kono and Kensi talk about being badass women, Steve/Danny and Sam/G commiserate about being in love with their crazy partners. Both prompts made by Ciaimpala, who I cannot thank enough for patiently waiting for this story!**

H50NCISLAH50NCISLA

_Now_

Chin Ho Kelly watched with amazement as Sam Hanna and Danny Williams expertly armed themselves as if they were going to invade a small country. How different it had been only hours ago. But all of that had been put aside for now, and they were working together in perfect harmony. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Chin would have commented upon it. As things stood though, he could only thank the heavens that they were not at each other's throat.

"I still think we should go with you," Kono Kalakaua said.

She stood beside Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, who both looked as if they agreed with Kono's assessment. But Chin knew Sam and Danny were right. A stealth attack might be the only chance G. Callen and Steve McGarrett had. That didn't mean Chin wouldn't be right there, ready to provide back-up with the rest of their combined teams. He chose to conveniently overlook that despite the great view they would have of the action, their position would be too far away to help if things got ugly quickly – which was bound to happen, really.

_A week ago_

"What do you mean, NCIS is going to take over the case? It's our case!"

Danny's voice could be heard clearly through the closed glass door of Steve's office, and it actually sounded as if he was right next to Chin yelling at the top of his lungs. Chin winched and hoped Steve managed to calm him down before he stormed out of the office; he liked his eardrums intact, thank you very much.

But he could understand Danny's frustration. They'd been working on nailing this arms dealer for two months, including a risky undercover operation performed by Danny and Kono, and now when they were getting close enough for the kill, the case was snatched out of their hands. All because the dealer had gotten his hands on some top-secret US navy missile guidance system.

The shouting had stopped and Chin wasted no time in retreating to the relative safety of his own office. Getting in the way of a screaming Danny was potentially dangerous, but it was when Danny got quiet that the real danger lurked. The glass door of Steve's office was slammed shut by Danny with such force that Chin actually feared it would shatter, and Danny stalked out of the office with a dark, scary look on his face. Chin heaved a sigh of relief, and hoped that Danny would not be part of the welcoming committee for the NCIS team that was due to arrive in an hour. He had the feeling it would not end well.

_Now_

Chin took up position on the ridge and looked through his binoculars down into the jungle. It was a spot discovered by Steve, way before this whole mess exploded into their faces, and the only place that had a clear view of the compound that lay hidden in the dense jungle valley below. It was also, sadly, not possible to get straight down from here, meaning that if they spotter their teammates in trouble they would have to take the long way to go to their aid. Not a situation Chin liked, but the only one available to them With the deadline ticking, this was their only option for getting Steve and G. back alive.

The compound seemed deserted at first glance, but a second, closer look showed at least one sniper on the roof and several guards in strategic, almost-hidden positions. Together with the large wall around the compound and the camera's that covered every angle, the compound was locked up tighter than Fort Knox. It was only making Chin feel worse about the chances Sam and Danny had for getting in and out of there alive, preferably with Steve and G. along for the ride. So instead, he focused on where the jungle ended about 16 feet from the wall. It was a gap that didn't seem so wide from up on the ridge, but was actually the first obstacle Sam and Danny had to overcome in order to get inside.

Then, finally, there was a slight movement, so barely perceptible Chin only caught it because he was looking for it. Even with the binoculars he had to squint in order to make out Sam and Danny, who were dressed head to toe cameo, against the backdrop of the rainforest. They were walking in tandem, steadily progressing around the compound, probably looking for the best spot to make it to the wall. Chin marveled anew at the fact that these two men worked so well together.

_A week ago_

Chin was the first to notice Danny's return. In the two hours he had been gone, the NCIS team had arrived and made themselves at home. Agent Blye and her partner Deeks were working together with Kono, pulling surveillance feeds from all over the island in an effort to track their arms dealer's movements. Steve was hashing out mission details with Hanna, a fellow SEAL who Steve hadn't known personally but bonded with straight away. Callen, Sam's partner, was watching the two of them with an amused look, pointing things out every now and again but obviously letting the two military men have their fun.

Chin himself was standing a bit away from both groups, waiting for the coffee machine to spit out a cup, so he was in a prime position to see Danny's reaction. He looked calmer when he walked in, but faltered slightly as he saw Blye and Deeks working with Kono. He plastered on an obviously fake smile – well, obvious if you knew Danny, anyway – and continued into the office. Chin could pinpoint the exact moment Danny saw Steve working with Hanna and Callen. He paled so rapidly that Chin actually worried for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and sparked with anger. It was then that Steve spotted his partner.

"Hey, Danny, just in time," he said, as if Danny hadn't run off in a snit two hours before. "I'd like you to meet the NCIS team. This is…"

"You know, I really don't care," Danny snarled.

Chin could see Steve gritting his teeth and bite back a comment, probably because he didn't want to set Danny off again. Unfortunately, Hanna hadn't received that memo, and he stepped right up to Danny.

"You got a problem?" he asked.

It sounded calm and threatening at the same time, something Chin had to admire the man for. Unfortunately, it was also exactly the kind of tone that got to Danny on a good day. And today was definitely _not_ a good day.

"You're damn right I've got a problem!" Danny shouted. "You just waltz in here and take over _our_ case, the case which we worked damn hard on, just because you Navy guys screwed up somewhere and lost something that should've been locked up safe and sound! So yeah, I've got a problem. I don't like screw-ups working on _my_ cases."

Chin could see things were getting out of hand, so he gave up on waiting for his coffee and stepped right in the middle of things, getting in between a furious Danny and Hanna, who had tensed up.

"Why don't we go check with Toast, brah, see if he's heard any chatter about our case?" he said.

Danny turned his angry eyes at Chin and scoffed, clearly on to what Chin was trying to do. But everyone else was keeping their mouth shut, including Hanna, and Danny was actually walking towards the door. He was counting this a win. Chin followed Danny with a last look at Steve, who was studiously avoiding Chin's eyes. Suddenly he had the feeling there was more going on here than just an NCIS team taking over their case, but hell if he knew what it was.

_Now_

Even though Chin had been watching for Danny and Sam to enter the compound, he still didn't see them until they were already crossing the courtyard. He wondered how they were avoiding the camera's and guards, but as he searched for the sniper on the roof he couldn't find them. He remembered then, that Sam had taken a sniper rifle with him. So far so good, it seemed, as there was no indication of increased activity with any of the other guards. It seemed they were still undetected. And as Danny and Sam entered the building, Chin could only hope and pray that it remained that way.

While Danny and Sam were inside, Chin could do nothing more than watch the compound for any sign the two of them had been discovered. As the seconds ticked by without any change, part of his thoughts drifted back to the strange relationship between Danny and Sam. After week of them fighting like cats and dogs, while both of their teams had tried to run interference, Chin had feared the worst for their case. The NCIS team needed the manpower and local know-how Five-0 provided, but with two of their members almost coming to blows each time they were in the same room it was hard to work. Chin also believed it didn't help that Steve constantly partnered up with Sam, and the undercurrent of Danny's anger towards that made the whole situation even worse. Yet Chin couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that had Danny so opposed to the two SEALs working together.

Still, he could only be grateful that Sam and Danny had shelved their differences now that G. and Steve had been grabbed as leverage to get them to back off the case. If these gun runners weren't so new to the island they would have known that grabbing a member of Five-0 only made them more determined – backing off didn't exist in any of their dictionaries. But even Chin had to admit that the icy anger Danny had displayed when getting the message was frightening. And it was in that moment, when Danny had locked eyes with Sam, that _something_ had passed between the two men. Ever since that moment, they had worked in tandem, like two well-oiled pieces of the same machine, with only one purpose: freeing their partners.

Suddenly things heated up down at the compound, literally in this case, as one of the outbuildings exploded. Chin was just about to give the order to go down there when he suddenly spotted Danny and Sam running in the other direction, each of them supporting their own partner.

"Kono, call HPD, tell them to set up roadblocks and get SWAT down here to arrest everyone on the property," Chin ordered.

"Are they?" she asked, probably not daring to voice the rest of that question for fear of jinxing things.

"They're coming out. They seem fine."

It was Deeks who answered, his own binoculars trained on their people below, and Chin could feel more than hear the relieved exhale of everyone else. Chin kept anxious watch on the foursome, not willing to believe their luck until they were actually out of danger. But it seemed the distraction of the explosion had worked. With everyone running to that end of the compound, the foursome made their way out of the compound on the other side and into the jungle without getting noticed. Chin breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe.

_Three days later_

It had taken three more days before the missile guidance system was recovered – three grueling days of interrogating everyone arrested at the compound, checking records to see if they could find any other property they owned, and lots and lots of false leads. But, they had persisted, and that had panned out eventually. A storage locker rented under the maiden name of the first wife of their arms dealer had yielded not only the missile guidance system, but also a whole host of other weapons.

The mood of both teams had been good ever since, even while they filled in the dreaded paperwork, and now they were all out celebrating. Deeks was up at the bar trying to charm a local woman, but from the way he kept looking to see if Kensi was looking at him, Chin figured Kensi was the one he really wanted. Unfortunately Kensi wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Deeks, as she was in deep conversation with Kono. Chin shamelessly eavesdropped for a few moments, and had to smile when he figured out that the ladies were talking about all the guys – both perps and fellow LEOs – that thought they were not as though as them just because they were women. Chin knew his cousin well enough to know that kind of assumption could be very bad for a guy's health, and from the stories the women were trading it seemed the same was true for Kensi.

But the ones Chin was really interested in were Danny and Sam. He still hadn't figured out what was the original problem, let alone what had changed. They were sitting side by side, talking animatedly, as if they'd been friends for years. Their partners were sitting across from them, with half-amused, half-horrified looks on their faces. Unfortunately Chin wasn't sitting close enough to make out what they were saying over the general noise of the bar. But then Steve made a noise of protest at something Danny said, and the final puzzle piece Chin needed to understand everything of the past week was given to him as Danny shot Steve a look that spoke a thousand words. A look echoed between Sam and G.

Chin closed his eyes and groaned at his own stupidity. Some detective he was! Danny and Steve were together, it was clear from that look of love between them. And thinking back on it, the way Steve had gravitated towards Sam, Danny's sarcastic self-degrading comments while he was working with Chin during this case, his anger towards the NCIS team, but mainly towards Sam; it all made sense now. Danny had been jealous of Sam, afraid he wasn't good enough when compared to a fellow SEAL. And that moment when they'd heard Steve and G. had been kidnapped, well, that was when Danny had realized Sam wasn't a threat to his relationship with Steve. Because Sam was with G. and therefore decidedly off the market; not even looking in fact.

Narrowing his eyes, Chin took another sip of his beer. Tomorrow, when the NCIS team had left, he was going to have a long, private talk with Steve. He would make it very, very clear that Steve was going to have to make sure that Danny knew once and for all that he was the only one for Steve. A conversation that would include _talking about feelings_, _coming out to the team_, _moving in together_, and _civil union_. Because there was no way in hell Chin was _ever_ going to go through a week of working with a jealous Danny again just because Steve had the emotional maturity of a gnat. And if Steve protested, Chin would just have to call in some back-up. Kono could be very vicious when she wanted to be.


End file.
